7_pieces_of_8_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Countries of Astra
FrostFire Ridge FrostFire Ridge, is a snowy mountainous place… However you wouldn’t know that if you lived there. This is because of FrostFire’s High tech technology. The City of FrostFire is the holster of the countries population.. The City is so advanced in technology in fact that their city literally floats off the ground. Snow falls from the sky and the climate is always freezing, but the people of FrostFire learned to adapt with thermal body suits that gives a normal body temperature. The snow even tho is always falling it doesn’t take to the ground. This is because of the solar panel floorings that cover the cities roofs and ground. It is constantly releasing heat from sun onto the ground here by melting the snow at all times. However the biggest problem with this floating city is how dependent they are on their technology. Being the most advanced isn’t always the best. FrostFire’s Main Company is known as TechCo. A company that allows it’s people to control technology with prick of a needle. TechCo is the main reason why The City of Frost Fire stands. Without TechCo, FrostFire wouldn’t exist. Jobs in TechCo Include: TechSupport (People who fix damages to technology and make sure the city is running smoothly) TechEyes (The Security of FrostFire. A.k.A the Defense) TechForce (FrostFire’s Military. A.K.A The Defense) TechPais (Trainers) (there are smaller jobs of each) Then there are the Jobs Outside of TechCo. Such as basic jobs that a city would need to have. TechCo is one of the biggest companies in the the world of Astra. (the “Earth” of this world) TechCo’s biggest supply is supplying guns and armory to allies and the people of their country. GorGround GorGround A Desert country. The Country has two Major cities that holds their population. One is Called Ground the City, It is a city of underground inhabitants. The People who live underground are normally miners and Is how the Country gets most of its trading and wealth. The other City is called Gor. Gor Is a Ancient Asia Resembling City that Holds the Country’s Largest Company, The Path Organization. Responsible for directing those with telepathic abilities and responsible for mining/creating/crafting Materials, which in return work as the countries goods, services, and the countries money for said materials. In short, the country basically makes it’s people slaves under mind control. Separating the Poor underground and the Wealthy Above the Sand. NaGrand NaGrand, a country made up of tribes. Though this country isn’t very Tech Savvy, they are one with nature.. Most of their homes and such consist of small huts and cabins. The biggest building in NagGrand is the Nagdom Corporation. They believe in the ideas of running free without many laws restraining them. The Corporation is run by the Nature Neni. The God of Nature neni is the boss of this corporation, supplying its people with what the poor nation can. However, this country is known for it’s farming. They can grow just about anything in its soil. This is where the country makes its money and how it keeps a stable economy. NaGrand’s biggest tribe is the Willow Tribe. The Willow Tribe is the camp that holds the Nagdom corporation this is the Tribe that has the most population. Talador Talador, A place surrounded by rocks and Forrest. Talador is home to the Absorption Neni. Taladorian’s are also well known for their fighting style. Each one of their classes is based off a Rouge Class type.This is because they fight mainly with fist and surroundings due to Absorption techniques normally being done from touching the opponent. Because of this the Rocky plains of Taldador serve as a great hide away for close up sneak attacks. Talador’s main population holds off in the camping grounds of a cave. The Company Purloin Agency, offers people the Neni to steal from others. The people of Talador act like Elven Monks. The way they worship their god, as to Talador is one of 3 places where the God of the land is worshiped. However, Taladorian’s live most their lives in hiding…This is because the Country of Talador borders EVERY 6 of the other countries and is the main starting point for war. The Abandon City of ruins is a normal battlefield of Talador. Tanaan Jungle Tanaan Jungle. A dark place, due to being covered in trees, the only light is that from the sunspots of trees. The Jungle is used as a term of a threat, not because of the dark there but because of the people who inhabit it; The Physical Nein users. They have the unique ability To upgrade their stats to their maximum points. These Neins care about one thing and one thing only.. Protection of the jungle and it’s people. Due to their Ally With the dark as it’s natures protector..The Darkness gives them an advantage.. They also have a distant ally with the people of Nagrand.. They inhabit the worlds 2nd highest population of animals. Tannin’s Company Is a Aztec Resembling temple that is heavily guarded by masters of Physical Nein. Within the temple is the God and the City of Anaan. The Companies name is Xstrain. They Unlike the farming country Sell mostly meat. Though the only reason Nagrand Allies with Tanaan is because Tanaan majorly breeds the species they sell. They also don’t kill the animals they wait for them to die. Tanaan also protects the animals of the jungle. Spires of Arak Spires of Arak is the Astra's Volcanic land. However the volcano there is dormant and now surrounded by beautiful flowers and the worldful City of Arak. The city of Arak is mainly just a big Mall. The Mall is known as the Divine Shopping Center. The Divine God runs this company and makes sure the stores run smoothly. No matters what country you are from the Divine Mall is the place where most trading and shopping takes place. This is because Divine Law keeps a good lock on things. The Divine people that guard most of the mall to make sure nothing bad goes down, can contain a person in a Divine cage that strips them of their abilities. ShadowMoon Valley ShadowMoon Valley is less of a Valley and really just a rocky, foggy place with a bunch of hills. ShadowMoon is know for the land constantly seeming 100% dark.. except in the day time. This is because the people who live in ShadowMoon Are much stronger when covered in darkness. The Day time watchers are those who manipulate shadows. Those who draw power from the moon Cover their land in a thick dark fog at night. Hence the name Shadow-Moon. Not much is known about ShadowMoon's Company DrayCo. A company said to replace time with space. It is believed the Company is a Goods transporting company using the shadows to teleport items to places.